Not You Again!
by Only Yuri
Summary: Your typical Slayers OAV humor with a shoujo ai twist! Lina/Naga; CHAP 2 UP!
1. In the Beginning...

My first Lina/Naga fic…

DISCLAIMER: Slayers OAV is not my property, it belongs to its rightful owners

Willam's thoughts inside

Jorge's thoughts *inside*

**Before you read:** Hope you like shoujo ai, because it's in this story, but not in the first chapter… 

Chapter I

Lina walked out of the non-descript inn, affectionately patting her stomach and musing over the deal she just made.

_A man dressed in expensive attire approached her during her lunch._

_"I recognized you're hair and stature and am assuming you're Lina Inverse…am I correct?"_

_"Yeah, that's…me!" Lina managed to say between humongous bites.  She didn't even glance at her guest, who sat there silent for about ten minutes, watching her, aghast.  Finally, she gulped down a whole glass of water and called for more._

_"My name is Willams, from the village of Miyan.  Since you are rumored to be the greatest sorceress alive, I was wondering if you could help our small village out."_

_"How much?"_

_Willams looked surprised.  "If you defeat this…this creature or whatever it is, you'll be famous among our people and…"_

_"Nothing doing if there's no money."_

_Willams looked exasperated.  "Do you always act the mercenary?"_

_"That's just the way I do business…" Lina put her hands behind her head and leaned back._

_Willams glared, and they stared back at each other for half a minute.  Finally, he took out a bag containing coins and plopped it on the table.  "All right, I'll pay for the lunch you just had, and I'll add an extra 20 gold coins to that."_

_"Is there any hidden treasure in Miyan?"_

_"No…"_

_"Then it's not worth it." Lina got up and started to walk towards the door._

_"All right! All right…I'll pay for the lunch, and then you can tell the mayor to pay you…um…200 gold pieces!"_

_"200 gold pieces?" Lina's eyes glazed over._

_"Yes, we're desperate!  That's all we've got in the treasury!" Willam was just about to get on his hands and knees to beg, when Lina slowly started to smile.  Willam could not believe his luck.  He managed to fool a sorceress with money into helping him.  He smiled to himself.  Maybe this campaign won't be so hard after all…_

~*~

End Part I

Naga walked eagerly towards Miyan, certain she would find her destiny there.  Or rather, a nice bar where she could self-indulge.  

20 minutes later, in fact, she _was_ thrown out of a homely bar.  She hiccupped silently and walked, swaying a little, to the high officials' building in Miyan.

Upon arriving there, the current mayor received her, taking in her flushed cheeks and satiated smile.  His right hand man lifted an eyebrow in confusion.  Mayor Jorge lifted a hand and smiled.

"So this is the famed Naga the White Serpant!"

"Yes, the name that-hiccup-strikes fear and lust in the hearts of men and women alike…"

"So, I trust that you know what you are doing?" Jorge leaned forward.

"Per-hiccup-fectly…" Naga swayed a little more, and a nearby guard had to steady her.

"Give her one of the guest rooms," the mayor waved a ring-ladden hand, "she'll sleep all that off during the night."

When Naga had left through the double doors, Mayor Jorge's right-hand man leaned in the whisper, "Are you sure she's the one that will keep you seat as mayor?  I mean, she seems sort of…you know…"

Jorge chuckled.  "As sure as fire!  I saw her severely wound a group of bandits with my own eyes."

"If you say so…" *****sweatdrop*

~*~

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Willams had accompanied Lina to a small cottage.  He opened the door, looked around, and gestured for her to enter.  Lina lighted a Light Spell and entered.  When the light came into the room, twelve pairs of eyes looked up, at first terrified, but then relaxed when they saw Willams behind her.

"Willams, who is this girl?" one of them asked.

"The one who will save our…er…village from the…creature."

Lina frowned at his hesitance, but then looked around her. "What's going on?"

No one spoke for three seconds.  Then, one of the men went down to his knees.

"Please…help us kill the creature that's destroying our town…we have no other hope…we've tried everything!"

"Well, as long as you can pay up…" Lina started.

"It'll be fine…you can ask the mayor to pay you, I'm sure he'll oblige…" Willams continued, "however, you can't tell anyone what you saw here…we…we don't want to get people's hopes up."

"Are you saying you don't think I can kill this thing?!"

Willams nervously put up his hands.  "No…I'm mean…not at all!  We…just don't want people to stop being cautious, that's all, no complaints to you skills, really!"

"All right, fine…just tell me what this thing looks like…"

Everyone started participating in the description.  "Tall," "fat," "green body," "big head," "one eye," "jagged teeth…"

Lina sighed and crossed her arms.

~*~

End Part II

Naga slept…and slept…and slept.  Finally, Jorge had someone go to her room to awaken her.  Half an hour later, she was finally up and walking towards the main hall.

"So…let's discuss the provisions for the army…" Mayor Jorge began.

"Let's discuss the payment instead," answered Naga, slightly lifting an eyebrow.

Jorge laughed nervously, and wiped his brow with a cloth.  "Umm…we won't discuss the money issue until we succeed in this…"

"What's the point in waiting if we know we're going to win?" Naga interjected.

Jorge looked at each of his advisors in turn, and looked at Naga's broad smile, gulping.  He stretched his high collar with a finger, and wiped his forehead again.  Seeing no other way to negotiate, he consented to talking about the payment.

"Okay, 100 gold pieces after the battle, if we win."

"How about 200 up front?"

"No! Absolutely NOT!"

"Ok, then 100 upfront and 100 after, if we win."

"50 upfront and after!"

"100!" "50!" "100!"

Jorge could no longer stand it; he was never any good at bargaining. "Ok, fine…you get your 100 upfront and after, IF we win!"

Naga nodded her agreement, and sat back on the chair.

Jorge smiled faintly, and continued again.  "I'm estimating it won't take us more than 350 men to disperse the dissenters.  Maybe even just 300.  This is a small group, after all, and we do have the greatest sorceress around with us…"

Naga smiled, and he continued.  "So that would be the minimal number.  The weapons should just be standard, swords, shields, no more.  We'll stop these protestors in no time."

Naga stood up. "It seems to me that you have it all figured out.  Then, if you don't mind, I'll just leave to go to more interesting places…just tell me when and where, and I'll be there.  Don't forget about the 100 upfront."

Everyone watched her leave.  Then one by one, they all left, leaving Jorge behind, who seemed to be in his own world.  *I hope this works…*

~*~

End Chapter I

Hope that wasn't too bad…k, r/r!

P.S. the guy's name is Willams, not Williams, I thought that name was too normal.

P.P.S: it'll be more interesting later! :Þ


	2. Desires...

^*Lina's Thoughts*^

^Naga's thoughts^

Chapter II

                Lina absentmindedly tapped her fingers on the dusty table.  Her stomach growled loudly, reminding her that she had better things to attend to than just waiting around.  She started to stand, but was stopped by a timid, "Where are you going?"

Out of the shadows stepped a small girl, with jet-black pigtails, white blouse, and sky blue skirt.  Lina blinked, then answered, "I'm going out to eat instead of wasting my time here…who are you?"

The little girl gasped at the unexpected question.  Then she put her hands behind her and focused on the floor. "I'm…um…Niria…"

"Wonderful…" Lina said, uninterested, and started to walk out again.

"Um…who are you?"

Lina turned around. "What?"

"Are you here to help us?"

Lina paused a second, then smiled. "Yeah, that's me." Niria looked up, smiling, and ran off.

~*~

Naga sighed deeply to herself and rested an elbow on the wooden table, placing her chin in her hand, while the other hand idly stroked the handle of a mug.  The bar's beer was heavily diluted with water, and Naga could hardly taste the alcohol.  Naga was about to take another gulp, but frowned at the absence of froth in the mug.  She set it down, now putting both elbows on the table.

At that moment, a member of a bandit group walked over and sat at Naga's side.  

"Hey there, pretty…you look really bored…you shouldn't be, 'cuz there are lots of fun things to do around here…" He must have been feeling a little woozy, because he too, rested one elbow on the table and put his chin in his hand.

"Let me just…tell you a 'lil about myself…" As the oaf rambled on, Naga was thinking to herself, hardly aware, in fact, that someone was talking to her.

^Life is so uneventful these days…what the heck am I doing in this town, helping out the army battle ruffians? Have I actually gone down that far? If Lina was here…^ Naga shook herself mentally. ^She'd probably be banging on the table for food…still…there's something about that girl…^ Naga returned to reality when she found an arm draped casually over her shoulders.  She slowly turned her head to find a drunk, smelly, fat bandit sleeping peacefully.

"FREEZE ARROW!"

~*~

End Part I

"This monster thinks we don't have a lot of people, but we do.  We can beat the crap out of this creature!"

"Then what do you need me for?"

Lina and the rest of the "council" were seated around a circular table, with one light focused on the center.  It threw shadows all over the small, but cozy room.  Lina was bored out of her life.  She knew she didn't need all of this planning.  In fact, if it were just a monster, then these townspeople wouldn't need much planning either.  Lina looked from one face to another until she realized they were all waiting for an explanation from her.

"It seems like you have it all figured out, why do you need me?  I have bigger fish to fry."

Willams answered, "We heard a sorceress might be helping out the monster.  That would give our enemy the upper hand since none of us know magic."

Lina perked up immediately ^*Monster? Sorceress? Could it be…nahhhhh…but then again…*^ Lina had no idea what to think, but she understood the villagers' concern.  

"I understand." Lina nodded.

"We were hoping it wouldn't come to this, but it's gone too far…it…it's taken our crops, our homes, even our loved ones.  We can't just stand around to let that happen.  We've had enough." All the others nodded agreement.

"So when will I start?"

~*~

"So when will I start?" Naga had both hands on her hips, and she stood, glaring at Mayor Jorge.

Jorge moved both hands up and down, as if in an effort to calm her.  A sweatdrop appeared on his forehead.  He laughed nervously, "Soon, I want the villagers to make the first move."

Naga sighed in impatience.  Usually she wasn't like this, but she had a bad feeling about his job.  She just wanted it over with.

"Just what did these villagers to that was so bad?"

Jorge's face turned to stone. "They dared to argue with me about taxes and about me taking their crops, even though it's been that way for decades before me.  They just think I'm the weakest mayor than the ones before, and they're trying to use that to their advantage.  I have to show them I'm not as weak as they think I am."

"Well, that's pretty interesting," replied Naga, who was clearly disinterested.

"So, we shall call up whatever it takes to beat these people back!" exclaimed Jorge's right-hand man, nearly imitating Amelia in her "justice" stance.  "Mayor Jorge will show them who's boss, and he will be the best mayor Miyan has to offer!" His teeth glinted in the light.

Jorge and Naga both sweatdropped.

~*~

End Part II

Lina was sure was she was never in one place for so long.  ^*This is what sucks about being someone like me.  You have to stay for the money*^ Lina was walking through town nonchalantly.  She looked around, the villagers looked as though there was no trouble at all.  Lina frowned, still looking around her.  If there were a monster prowling around town, wouldn't the villagers be a little more careful where and when they walked?  Lina didn't know what to make of it.  At that moment, Lina passed by a bar.  She took a slight glimpse at the interior of the bar, walked forward a few paces, then took a double take and walked backwards to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

~*~

Naga had just called for another beer, but felt the call of nature as she did.  She made her way to the back of the room just as Lina doubled back to take a closer look into the bar.  Lina peered through the dusty windows, half sure she had just seen Naga.  But she was disappointed to find instead, an empty table.  She looked around for about 3 minutes, then shook her head and walked away, just as Naga made it back to her table.  Both sorceresses missed each other by a couple of seconds.

At first glance, both sorceresses could be as different as bananas and oranges.  One was small, the other tall.  The first being flat-chested, and the latter, being…well, less flat-chested.  But on the inside, both had the same interests and desires.  But did their desires go further than that of defeating their enemies?

:Þ


	3. Trust...

Chapter III

Willams mused over his beer, absently spinning the mug around in his tanned and weathered hands.  He had lived in Miyan for nearly ten years now, and he wasn't about to give up something so important to him.  Many of the other workers and farmers felt the same way, that is, jibbed from what they had rightly earned.  Ever since he could remember, Willams and his friends had tilled the land for food and living.  They had built their lives on it.  When Mayor Jorge announced that they could not own the land, like so many of his predecessors, Willams could no longer stand it.  They had to act, and the only way to do that was to become mayor himself, one that would completely understand the hardships that his people endured everyday.  In a secret poll conducted last week, Willams won in votes by population nearly 4 to 1.  Willams had filed a report against the mayor, but it went unnoticed.  He finally decided that the only way to get the mayor's attention was to organize a protest, one that would finally put the problem of land ownership to light.  But when that day came, Willams and his protestors were forcefully put down, even though none of them carried weapons of any kind.  Apparently, Mayor Jorge was determined to put down any uprising, even at the expense of his office title.  Finally, Willams made a committee that would determine the fate of Mayor Jorge once and for all.  A direct attack at the epicenter of Jorge's power; his palace, would be sufficient enough.  He would have to flee, and Willams would no doubt be announced as the new mayor.  Willams smiled to himself. No, he thought, no trouble at all…

~*~

End Part I

It was a battle, but the atmosphere in the camp seemed to be of total optimism.  Soldiers around her seemed completely unconcerned, they took their precious time putting on armor and getting their shields ready.  One smart-mouthed soldier even mentioned not needing armor.  Naga could not help but smile.  ^Ahh…to be young and naïve again…^ She sat in her own unadorned private tent, peeking out the little slit of an entrance.  Suddenly, a huge figure blocked it, and opened the flap, revealing Mayor Jorge's stout figure.

"Are you ready?"

"Since the first day…"

Jorge smiled. "Then we shall begin the preparations immediately." He snapped his fingers, and his right-hand man appeared out of nowhere. "Tell the captains to get ready, although I doubt we'll need much to hold these vagabonds back."

As he said that, a feeling of uneasiness passed over Naga.  She ignored it and shook it off.  She was entirely convinced that she wouldn't have to do anything. ^But maybe I'll open with some spell, just to liven things up a bit^.

~*~

Lina had never seen such a sad array of people before, save young Prince William's army of young, skinny and adolescent boys.  Everyone who could, brought axes and scythes, or maybe even hoes from farming.  She sighed and rolled her eyes.  If the Miyan army were fighting with only a quarter of their power, they would still beat these ragged soldiers.  Lina hated to be on the losing side, but she figured it would be easy money.  All she had to do was cause some explosions here and there, and then she would be free to do whatever she wanted to with the money.  ^*Buffet, here I come!*^ But the battle had to come first.

"Are we marching yet?!" She asked impatiently to the nearest man.

"We'll be starting soon…I thinking a couple of minutes," he answered, obviously excited.

Lina watched the young man walk off.  ^*If only he knew what real battle was…*^

~*~

Lina waited for the army of farmers to get well ahead of her. Then, with an unwilling sigh, she used a Raywing to join the men and women fighting.  She decided to keep lookout for the monster, looking for a huge group of people.  He continued forward, noticing that she was nearing a huge palace of some sort.  She sighed when she finally found the makeshift army, but gaped at what she saw.

Sure, the "monster" they were fighting was green, but that was only because the "monster" was wearing the colors of Miyan.  In fact, it looked more like a sea of moving figures than a single entity. ^*What exactly is going on?!*^

"Oh thank Cepheid, she's up there!" A middle-aged woman pointed upwards, and Lina found herself floating down to help.  

"Hurry! Look, the sorceress on the other side is getting ready to do something!"

Lina pushed her way through, but she really didn't have to, because people scrambled to get out of the way.  Lina had the second surprise of the day, because standing before her, was the White Serpent, Naga herself.

~*~

End Part II

"Freeze Arrow!"

Naga seemed to be enjoying herself immensely.  Even Lina could tell, standing twenty feet away from her.  Anyone who approached her ended up mostly as human ice cubes.  Lina found herself still gaping at Naga's figure and forcefully stopped herself.  ^*What are you doing?!*^ Lina asked herself. ^*She's your RIVAL, put a Fireball right in her face like you always do! *^ But she couldn't.  It was as if an arm, separate from her own, held her hand back.  ^*Besides, wouldn't it be more fun if I just snuck up behind her and gave her the fright of her life? She's concentrating so hard on her own spells that she won't notice at all.  Just look at her…totally oblivious…*^

Lina used Raywing again to float above the tress and used them as cover.  She smiled and snickered softly to herself.  She landed right behind Naga…and was about to use a fireball when Naga turned around and saw her.

~*~

Something strange flickered in Naga's eyes when she first saw Lina, standing there, with her right arm raised.  It could have been pure joy, or one of an amusing revelation.  But Lina would not find out then, because the boy that Lina had talked to before ran up to a distracted Naga, and thrust his scythe into the tissue of her right shoulder.  At first, the pain did not register on Naga's face, but as Lina ran forward, Naga fell.  Lina caught her at precisely the right moment before she hit the ground and formed a protective shield over both of them.  She knew she couldn't keep the shield up for long, so she escaped by taking flight upwards, again.  One person pointed and yelled, "Look, the sorceresses are leaving together! They're traitors…they were here only for the money!"

Lina did not hear anything else, because all she could hear was Naga's faint breathing and her own heartbeat.

Lina headed towards the nearest cottage she could find and settled herself to ask for help.  Lina could barely use white magic, and a wrong spell could prove disastrous for Naga.  She decided that a doctor in these parts would probably do a better job.  She carefully knocked on the door and leaned back to wait.  Presently, the door was timidly opened, and Lina started to speak, but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Niria?! Do you live here?!"

"Yes…"

"Are your parents home? Maybe they could help me out…"

"Niria, who is at the door?" A plump woman stepped out from what Lina assumed to be the kitchen and also peeked timidly out the door.

"Oh, my goodness!" she saw Naga and her profusely bleeding shoulder, and gestured frantically for Lina to enter.

"Niria, call Dr. Regen to come over immediately. It's an emergency!" She turned to Lina. "What in Cepheid's name happened?!"

"We were in the battle up at some palace…"

"The fight against the mayor and Willams?!  You and your friend got caught in that?!  Oh, my goodness! I hope Dr. Regen comes soon!"

Lina did all she could to stop the bleeding.  In the end, she finally slowed it to a small trickle, but even so, Naga had lost lots of blood.  Finally, Dr. Regen arrived, and looked Naga over.

"Well, it seems that you friend has become extremely weak.  It will take at least two days for her to regain her strength.  She doesn't need a blood transfusion, but when she awakens from her fainting spell, make sure to give her plenty of water and make sure she eats plenty of food for strength.  Change her bindings once everyday; make sure to keep it from infecting.  If you hadn't gotten her out of there fast," he spoke pointedly at Lina, "then she would have lost more than just blood.  Take good care of her." With that, the doctor packed up and left.

Gradually, everyone left the room except for Lina, who stayed by Naga's side.  Naga didn't know that Lina placed a hand in her own, and nearly cried, hoping for the best.  Naga could not have known exactly what Lina was thinking when Lina pressed her hand to her cheek, urging the warmth the return.

~*~

Naga woke up quite late in the morning to find herself in a strange place and Lina sitting by a fireplace, sleeping in a chair.  Naga found that she could barely move a muscle, and forced herself to stare at the ceiling.  As the events of the last afternoon unfolded, she grimaced, feeling the pain in her right shoulder more intensely than before.  She glanced at Lina again, making sure she was actually there.  Needless to say, the shock of seeing her again hadn't worn off yet. ^Why does she always do this to me? Every time I see her, she throws a fireball or something else my way^.  But Naga knew it wasn't really Lina's fault this time.  ^But every time I see her…I always have this feeling at the pit of my stomach.  Its definitely not fear, not disgust.  It's…something that I can't explain just yet.  Maybe I need to sleep on it more…^

~*~

Lina suddenly opened her eyes to find herself snuggled under some soft covers and on a bed.  She sighed in contentment, and then sat up suddenly, remembering what happened to Naga the afternoon before.  But then she lowered herself carefully down. ^*This'll probably be the last time in a long while I'll be able to sleep like this…*^ She was about to fall asleep when she heard the door open.  Seeing Naga at the doorway, she unconsciously closed her eyes in a hurry.  ^*I don't want her to think I lost sleep over her…*^ Her thoughts here cut off by Naga's soft voice.

"Poor Lina, kept up all night…watching over me." The last three words were whispered softly, as if Naga still had to comprehend the meaning of the gesture.

Lina groaned inwardly, but she must have been too loud, because Naga asked, "Lina, are you finally awake?" as if she was just waiting to chastise her.  Lina lifted herself with one elbow, rubbing her eyes with the other hand.  

"Naga, what are you doing out of bed?!" To Lina's obvious surprise and embarrassment, Naga pulled her into a hug.  When they finally let go, both were embarrassed.  Both started to say something, but each other's "umm…"

But Naga looked right into Lina's eyes and started, "Lina, I…I have to tell you something that I've never told anyone before…" And Naga spilled the story of her childhood, the death of her mother, and why she was absolutely terrifies of blood.  She didn't, however, tell her about her little sister.  Lina listened calmly.  It wasn't until they both left the cottage together that Lina realized that Naga had told her a part of herself that she never showed.

"Naga…why…why did you tell me all that?"

"Because ever since yesterday, after you saved me, I have trusted you…completely."

Lina blushed slightly, and they continued to walk on, to where ever their adventures took them.

*~*~*

THE END


End file.
